


Jpeg's fanfic pile

by Mc_Jpeg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Play Fighting, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mc_Jpeg/pseuds/Mc_Jpeg
Summary: This is just where I put all my one-shots/fanfics, I take suggestions but I just hope to upload 1 every week, (watch me fail at that already)





	1. McHanzo - Titanic AU

* * *

# Don't do it 

* * *

It was cold, it was like the air was biting into his skin as he opened the door to the open deck. The winter night breeze was cooling down his face instantly as he took a step outside, it almost made his teeth clatter. He felt the Goosebumps spread over his skin and his hair rise as he felt the warmth from the inside was stripped of him, left him cold to his bones. He could see his own breath slowly rise like he was exhaling smoke, before disappearing into the night sky never to be seen again. If it would be raining it would probably fall like snow but luckily for him, it wasn’t the case. Maybe it was the fact that he didn’t have a real jacket on and that he was wearing thin fabric, but it was still cold nonetheless. Perhaps he could have seen the icy area around the Titanic if it wasn’t from the never-ending darkness that was surrounding the giant boat. There was no moon nor sky to give him light other than the few lights around the vessel made so you could walk around without tripping and could fall overboard. The vessel was almost completely empty except the few lifesavers that were hanging around the white fence and a few benches that were made to the guests of the Titanic could sit and enjoy the view whenever there was sunlight for that. The air smelled like the sea at the beach and he could almost taste the salt from the waves as he stood there alone-

Hanzo pushed the log of raven black hair behind his ear as the wind tried to blow it into his face, he looked at the empty deck as everyone had gone into the fine restaurant to eat. His father and brother were in there all waiting for him. He had excused himself by saying he needed some fresh air, but he knew that was far from the truth. He should be there instead of here all alone, with the intent of his. Hanzo was ready to end it all, was done with this life. Every step he took over the lonely deck, was a step closer to his goal. The wood under his feet didn’t say much as his fine dress shoes walked over it. It was a few quick steps, determined and fixed on his goal. The bright fence that was the biggest obstacle between him and the ice-cold sea below them. He knew that he wouldn’t survive the fall and if he did the dark water would be there to finish the job. Hanzo had been promised away to a female of a different, much wealthier family than his own. Due to his mother passing, they had been left in bad debt and nothing but a good last name. In his desperation Hanzo had been promised away to another family by his father, Hanzo had had no word in this and had felt a strong sense of betrayal. He had always wanted to do his father happy, but he had felt no connection with this female, who was supposed to be his new fiancé, and he had felt off from the moment she stepped into the Shimada family’s house. She was beautiful don’t get Hanzo wrong, she outshined many girls with her beauty, her eyes had a special shine to them that made you just want to stare into them. They were chocolate brown and her smiles were rare, but it made the damn night sky look like it had been robbed of its stars. Her raven black hair was like his own and she had grown it out to be longer than most girls. Genji, his brother, had made a funny comment about finally finding someone with longer hair than Hanzo, that was before he cut it of course. Genji had got a smack over the head and a note to respect his elders but it was true. Miss Lacroix had beautiful long hair but Hanzo had felt…off ever since they met the first time. It was her behaviour, it just felt like she never truly felt anything. Like it was an act the whole thing, those smiles, the small chuckles, it all. She just felt like she was never truly alive in her own skin which was weird to say but it was the only way to describe her. He knew deep down they would never be happy, but he couldn’t just walk up to his father and deny him of the only true way out of their horrible debt. It was either his own happiness or his family’s. Hanzo had to carry his family’s legacy and he knew he stood with all the weight on his shoulders.

He couldn’t just say no since he felt no feelings towards this woman. His cold hands suddenly wrapped around the fence, in the front of the ship, as he looked out into the darkness of the night, was this really what it had all come to? He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the icy night air as his grip on the fence was so tight his knuckles were getting white. He felt a sense of fear from the sea below, but he couldn’t stop now, if he didn’t do it now, he couldn’t turn back. He looked at the sign that with big bold letters said “NOTICE, the vessel triple screws. Stay clear of blades” he tutted at it and let a hair run through his short hair. God, this was stupid…but he had to do it. Either it was the sea or the fiancé he knew he could never love. Hanzo at that moment made his choice, he loosened his grip as he let his footrest of the lower part of the fence. A sense of fear was growing deep inside of him, but he ignored it as he crawled over the fence and stood on the other side with the seemingly never-ending sea threating to swallow him whole. He had his hands on the fence below him as the last connection to the boat behind him as he felt his eyes stare down at the dark monster below him. His breathing was short and uneven as he tried to swallow his fear. He wanted this, he kept telling himself. This is what he truly wanted, he didn’t want the marriage, he didn’t want the money, he wanted his own path, his own life. He felt his fingers refusing to let go of the metal behind him, he tried to force himself, but his hand was glued to the freezing metal as he had always been a part of it. He realized he was too scared to actually take the last step into the roaring sea beneath his feet.

“Don’t do it”, Hanzo almost lost his grab on the fence as he heard a smooth manly voice behind him. It had a clear accent in it but Hanzo couldn’t pinpoint where it was from, he didn’t even want to look behind him as he heard someone step closer. Hanzo had even made sure no one was on the deck when he was up there so the man must have walked up here while Hanzo had been deep in his own thoughts. There was a smell of smoke and nicotine like the man was smoking, perhaps that was why here was here, he had wanted to take a smoke and saw a random man stand on the edge of the goddamn boat like he was ready to jump. “don’t come any closer” Hanzo said firmly trying to scare the man away from stopping him, he had gotten too far to just give up so easily. The man didn’t seem to stop as he took a few steps and Hanzo forced his eyes off the sea and to look back at the man who had approached him. He was muscular, well build and clearly from a poor household, his clothing wasn’t even fitting him correctly and they seemed to be had sewn back together many times. He had long brown hair that looked like it hasn’t seen a comb or a hairdresser in many, many days. He had a small beard which was weirdly well trimmed which was honestly a surprise and he had a pair of dark brown eyes, but it was hard to see due to the soft lighting. “come on, just give me your hand so I can pull you back over “ the man said calmly, as he stepped closer to Hanzo again and the Shimada snapped at him “ no, stay where you are. A step closer and I will let go” he threatened as he looked back at the sea as the waves were crashing against the boat as the boat kept on its course. Hanzo quickly glanced back to make sure the brunette didn’t move. The man quickly pointed at the cigar in his hand that Hanzo could have smelled earlier as he wanted to get rid of it. He stepped a few steps closer before throwing it overboard and into the sea below them. Hanzo felt his heart beat faster and faster as the man got closer to him, he felt vulnerable and felt the walls he had built around himself over the years getting stripped from him. Hanzo was…” no you won’t” the man interrupted him, Hanzo was confused as to what the hell did, he means by that idiotic statement. “ what do you mean by no I won’t. Bold of you to assume you know what I will and will not do, you don’t know a thing about me. “ he said sharply, he tried to sound a lot tougher than he was feeling but he wasn’t sure the other one was buying it.

The man shrugged and leaned against the fence a little from where Hanzo was standing. “well if we are both being honest with ourselves, if you truly wanted to do it, you would already have done it, “the man said as he looked at Hanzo with studying eyes like he was searching for a crack in Hanzo. He tutted as he looked away from this stranger and back towards the sea. “you are just distracting me, be gone already” he said finally after a few moments of silence that was only broken by the sound of the sea under their feet. The man sighed as he took off his jacket, “listen, I am involved now, and I can’t turn my back on you. So, if you jump down there, I am following you, partner. “he said as he put down his jacket and began tying his old shoes. What the hell did this man want from him? Why couldn’t he just let him jump. “don’t be stupid, you would be killed. “Hanzo argued as he looked from the distance from the water surface to the deck. There at least must be 20 meters or so. The man let out a bitter chuckle as he finished tying his shoes “I agree that the fall wouldn’t be the nicest one, but I am more concerned of that cold water actually. “he said as he looked at Hanzo once again, again his eyes looking like they weren’t just looking at him but looking through him, seeing through his harsh words and seeing Hanzo for who he really was. Hanzo opened his mouth to say something but no words left his throat as he stared at this stranger. “I…” he started but the words were left unspoken, why was he so fixed on trying to help Hanzo, he just couldn’t wrap his head around it. The brunet without Hanzo noticing had moved closer and was standing right next to him leaning against the fence. “it would hurt like hell, I once fell through the ice and it was like I couldn’t breathe. It felt like thousands of knives was carving into my skin, hell I thought I was going to die right then and there “the man said as he looked out on the sea with Hanzo. Hanzo looked surprised at him as he heard him tell this story to him, a stranger trying to kill himself. “so that is why I am not too excited about getting into that water “the man said bitterly but sent Hanzo a small smile as he continued “ but if you jump I am going down after you. Not a choice buddy.” Hanzo looked at him like he was crazy. This stranger was going to jump to his death for a random man he had found on Titanic. “you are out of your goddamn mind” he simply said to the man as he tried to let go with his hands, but his hands refused to let go still. He mumbled a soft curse. This man was making him have second thoughts. “well to be fair, I am not the one who is hanging off the back of a ship here sir.”

The man said as he leaned over to Hanzo, “come on” Hanzo felt a warm hand touch the skin of his left arm, it was a brief touch, but it was enough for Hanzo to know he was there. “ give me your hand, you know deep down you don’t want to do this” he said again, Hanzo tried to let go. Hanzo wanted to prove this man wrong that he wasn’t going to listen to him. But deep down, he knew he was right. Hanzo was scared, Hanzo didn’t want to let go, he didn’t want this to be all over. He wasn’t ready to let go of life yet, so he closed his eyes to the last chance of escape he had and sighed. With his right hand still on the fence, he let go with his left and slowly but surely let the man take his hand and guide him over the fence, back onto the main deck. It was weirdly unfamiliar to have “ground” under his feet again as he had been standing on the edge for what felt like a small forever. It was weird not only having his heels as the only thing connecting him to the ship anymore. The man smiled to him as he looked up at Hanzo, they were awfully close like this. Hanzo could clearly see all the small features in the man’s face now since the light was shining soft on his face. He was truly a handsome man, a flawless jawline and two pair of eyes that just was nothing like Lacroix yet had the same effect. The weird ability to make you feel absolutely lost in them for the moment they land on you. “Jesse, Jesse McCree, “ the man said as they stood there. Hanzo was still breathless from the whole thing like he had been running for hours. “Hanzo…Hanzo Shimada “ he said in return. Jesse smiled as he helped Hanzo away from the fence, “ come on, let’s go back inside “ Jesse said as he sent Hanzo a soft smile. Hanzo wasn’t sure what to say so he let this stranger take his hand and guide him away from the deck. Away from the roaring sea that was still calling his name into the empty night.

* * *

_Yeah, it is short, but yeah I thought I wanted to share this one with y'all. It was one of the many AU's me and my muse made together so I wanted to show one of them which I_ _ am most happy with. Please note I have no beta readers, so if there is any extreme spelling mistake, please let me know :D thank you for reading so far and hope to see you at some point _

_\- jpeg _


	2. This isn't love- R76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this isn't a fluff story, this has lots of swear words and no no words so kiddos be careful :) 
> 
> no smut here but I accidentally made sexual tension between them so sorry about that.

**I hate you **

* * *

_ This  _ isn’t love _ ,  _ he knew that _ this  _ isn’t love, he told himself that again as he felt another kiss against his cheek. This isn’t love they both knew that yet here they are, in the middle of a goddamn roaring battleground, off to the side where no curious eyes could spot them. The hooded man wasn’t sure where they have even crashed into, it looked to be some kind of storage room or shed but he didn’t give too much of a damn about it. It had been a spontaneous meeting, one moment they were trying to shoot each other’s brains out on the battlefield the next they were here all alone, away from the rest of the fighting soldiers. It was an unspoken sentence, there was no need for him to ask him, they both knew they were seeking comfort in something that was dead and cold a long time ago.

Hands finding one another in the warm dry Egyptian sand as the sound of loud explosions and guns being fired, screams of dying men and women were heard in the background, but he didn’t even notice it, his eyes and ears were focused upon the man in front of him. The hands that had found him and the eyes that were staring into his. His lungs must be full of millions of small sand corns since it felt like he was breathing heat instead of air. Fingers gliding over his skin like they were starving for the touch of it like they haven’t been doing that a thousand times before. This isn’t love he repeated to himself as he let his hand run over the pale scarred skin under his fingers. The moment full of touches that seemed too strange and wrong yet so at home and right. It was both full of hate and anger yet gentle and sweet like a new-found love. A set of hands resting on his hips and he wrapped his arms around the other one. It wasn’t an embrace, yet it was, it was more awkward than romantic. He let out a soft groan as the fingers were digging into his hip, something that used to drive him insane felt now more like a ghost of what the action is used to lead to.

Gabriel Reyes was no idiotic man, he knew when the battle was lost, and it was time to give up. He knew that they were a lost cause, and no one could save what had been between them, but they were both stubborn. From the first time, he had ripped that damn mask of the soldier’s face he had known this would be a mistake, a damn block in his path and pain in his ass, that stupid shitty face looking at him like back in the day when things weren’t so goddamn shitty. He knew it was easier to just shoot him and get it over with, but as soon as he felt the breath on his ear and looked into those eyes his hands always seemed to guide themselves from the handle of the gun to the other male no matter how hard he was trying to pull the trigger.

He bit down harshly on the bottom lip of the man in front of him, earning a grown of pain for his effort. “I hate you” Jack spat at him as he pushed the hair away from Gabriel’s face once again. Deep down they both knew it was only partly true but still, Jack hated him with a passion. He was harsh and cruel, would tell him how much he wished he had truly died in that explosion, Gabriel would fire back with his own set of insults and hurtful comments. Toxic words that would burn into one another like acid and leave more scars yet have no punch behind them. This isn’t love, they both agreed. The masks had been thrown on the ground and forgotten, laying in the warm sand since none of them bothered to pick them up after they had been ripped off their faces by each other. “burn in hell” he spat back, as he pulled the other one closer to him. It was a rough tug and as they crashed against a nearby wall.

The brick of the wall digging into the exposed skins on his arms. He tried to push the soldier off when he felt two hands wrap around his throat, quickly adding pressure to his grip. Blocking his access for air, forcing him to hold his breath. Jack looked at him with eyes full of hatred and disgust by what he was looking at, as he kept Gabe forced up against the wall by his iron grip. Reaper gasped for air as he felt his lungs burn from the lack of oxygen. “don’t fucking touch me” he groaned at him as he dug his claws into the shoulder of Jack who let out a shout of pain as the sharp metal claws carved through his jacket and into his flesh. Forcing him to pull away, bleeding from the shoulder. Warmblood slowly dripping from Reaper’s claws as he threw himself on the other one, forcing them both on the ground with his weight. They rolled around in the sand as they tried to get the upper hand, Gabriel almost got Jack’s arm twisted behind his back when Jack quickly aimed a punch at his face that connected with Gabe’s cheek and forced him to let go. He could taste the faint taste of iron as he rolled around to attack again.

His fingers found their way to the soldier’s short white hair as he with a rough tug forced Jack down in the sand. Their faces only a few inches from one another “drop dead old man” Gabriel sneered at him, his voice full of anger and mocking. Jack’s face was full of blood due to the nosebleed he had gotten after a meeting with Reyes’s metal-covered knuckles while they were rolling around in the warm, sand-covered floor. Jack cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss as they laid there, the kiss was weirdly gentle from what just happened. It reminded him of a time where he didn’t hate this man, where he would happily take his hand and call him his. This isn’t love he whispered to himself, Jack tasted like iron from the blood that had made his way to his lips and from the bite earlier, Gabriel relaxed into the kiss by reflex, old habit dies hard huh? It was like two different people were in the room now like soldier 76 and Reaper had left the little broken shed and left Jack and Gabriel be. He felt Jack gasp into the kiss and took the opportunity to take over and deepen the kiss further. He would later probably blame it on reactions and never truly give in to the desire that was laying in his stomach for this stupid fucker.

He had missed him. He would have lied if he said he haven’t missed the boy scout. He didn’t love him anymore. It wasn’t love but he was in love with the memories of him and what they used to be. He wanted to be able to let go and just kill this guy, paint the wall with his blood and hear him scream out of pain, but a part of him also wanted to hold him close, wipe the blood away from his face. “you make me sick “Jack said as he pulled away from the kiss, it was nothing more than a whisper and people could easily mistake it for something lovers would do. They used to whisper small sweet nothings to one another but now it was nothing but insults and empty threats. Their own fucked up way of telling one another that they cared…well in a way. They both knew this wasn’t love, it was more hatred and a desperate attempt to keep a hold of something long lost. Gabriel felt a sudden pain in his stomach as Jack’s knee dug into his stomach. He was forced off again and rolled around in that sand as Jack forced his arms around his back in a tight grip. “you should have stayed dead” Gabriel said coldly as he tried to test Jack’s grip only for Jack to force his arms further up instantly causing his shoulders to explode in pain as they were forced into an unnatural pose. It felt like it couldn’t take much more force before it would break, which he wasn’t really in the mood for, as cute as this little scene as he had no intentions of getting hurt.

Gabriel had a sick smile on his face as his body slowly dissolved into nothing but black smoke, leaving the bleeding Jack in the sand all alone, Jack knew better though, Gabriel wasn’t one to just leave. He looked round to see where the hell he went as he tried to get up on his feet again. He almost made it the whole way up when something kicked him from behind, a forceful kick to the back of his knee making him lose his balance. Jack let out a groan of pain as he looked back at Gabriel now once again completely made out of flesh and bones, Jack had always despised that little smoke trick of his. A dark thick smoke still surrounding his body as he hasn’t fully turned into one piece, Gabriel had pulled his gun as he pointed it towards Jack who quickly reacted, he took a hold of it and twisted it, forcing Gabe to let go if he didn’t want to break his fingers. They still had the SEP serum in their blood, but it had its limits, it took a long time to heal even for them. Jack threw the shotgun out of reach and got up on his feet again. He wasn’t going to let Reaper pull any more stupid tricks on him, he knew Gabe and his fighting style. They had had many fights both serious and just training ones, so he knew his way of getting around. He knew how to keep up with Gabe, but beating him was a different talk, sometimes he won other times Reaper won. But it always ended the same, with them leaving and no one ending up biting the dust. The result of the match almost never mattered, it was always the same dance over and over again. Even when one of them won, no one tried to end the fight. They were both addicted to the game and had no intention of stopping it.

This wasn’t love, words that they never spoke but yet they both knew it was true. This was and would never be love, but hell to love, they didn’t need it anyway. Love wasn’t worth it, because they had no intention of pretending to be what they aren’t or to have something they have lost.

_ This isn’t love _

* * *

_ Yee haw, you made it to the end and I hope you enjoyed this, I didn't want to make everything about the same ship and this one is really important to me, so I hope you liked this weird spin on R76. Eyyy so far I am following my promise of posting once per week at least so far, yayyyy. if you have any requests feel free to leave them or want to give me writing tips they are also welcomed!  _

_ thank you so much for reading and hope to see you very soon  _

_ -Jpeg  _


	3. A special little chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eyyy this is a chapter where I have found all....and by that I mean all I could find of the unfinished work I have talked about with my dear friend for their birthday. If you are reading this ( you know who you are), I love you and i never forget the things we create together sooooo here they are! I will make sure to bring a little context first so you might remember each one.

__ __

Mediveal / Fallen king au** \- Mchanzo (don't think I forgot about the whole Zenyatta deal) **

* * *

The cold winter weather was biting his skin as he stood there and looked through all the heavy snowflakes, a few flakes their way to him, stuck in his eyelashes, making it hard for him to see, he had given up on trying to get rid of them since they just seemed to keep coming no matter how hard he tried to blink them away. His breathing was as visible as the smoke from his lit cigar as he stood there between the many dark oak trees, their many needle like leaves as they created a dark green ceiling above him, shielding him from the worst amount of snow. He took another deep inhale of nicotine as he tipped his hat further up on his head. He wasn’t sure how much longer he would have to wait for this person, god knows how long he had even waited out here in this horrible weather, Jesse McCree was a patient man, but he had limits and they were being tested at this moment as he didn’t want to get made into a living ice cube. The night sky was barely visible above him, but a few stars peaked out as it served as his only source of light other than the gentle glow from his cigar.

The sound of hooves nervously stepping in the snow was the only thing he could hear, other than the silent scream of the roaring wind, as he sat further up in the old leather saddle. He leaned over and slowly ran his hand through her chocolate brown mane, her strong hair was rough against his old skin, but he didn’t mind it, he whispered to her “shhh it’s okay Vivien, it won’t be much longer sweetheart. “he knew deep down she didn’t understand a single word he said to her, but she always seemed to calm down, so he had done so ever since he first got her. He remembered the first day they laid eyes on one another. Her eyes had had a wisdom behind them like no other horse he had ever seen, like she truly saw him. He smiled at the font memory and sat up again as he spied around the little snowy forest area. His eyes wandering over the area like fingers seeking after something to stand out from the layers of white snow. Vivien threw with her head as she tried to get the hair out of her big brown eyes. She let out a sound of impatience and threw with her head once again. He tugged his fur cape closer to himself as he felt the cold wind crash against him like an ice-cold wave crashing against the sand of the beach. Of course, he would have to be hired a cold winter night and not some nicely warm summer day. He cursed slightly as he tried to keep the flame in his cigar lit, damn this stupid weather.

Finally, after an hour of nothing, he could hear the faint sound of hooves stepping through the heavy snow, Jesse pushed his brown hair out of his face that the wind so rudely had forced into his eyes as he looked towards the sound, his hand on his sword as he was ready to draw it and fight for his life if it was an enemy who wished to battle him. In the darkness a jet-black horse came out of it, its’ beautiful black eyes looking at them with a sense of elegance and pride, which was unlike most horses Jesse had ever seen walked towards them. The rider was wearing a hooded cape, the hood covering the face of the person as they came closer. He had a bow swung over his shoulder and a quiver full of arrows on his back, their backs was covered in titanium white weathers, Jesse guessed it was swan feathers or something like that. Jesse couldn’t see clearly but the cape didn’t look very used and judging by the quality of it, this man wasn’t a cheap ass. Every inch of Jesse’s body getting ready for a sudden attack, he could never be int. The man looked up to Jesse, he couldn’t see much of his face, but his char coal eyes which dug into his soul like he was seeing straight through him. “Jesse McCree is it?” the man said, his voice firm and almost commanding, like he was a man of status and was used to people following his every word. “you got that right partner, but who am I speaking to?” the soldier asked as he let go of his sword and focus on the man in front of him. A few moments of silence before the man spoke once again.

“Hayato, last name doesn’t matter to you, I was seeking your assistance to past the river and the forest behind it.” He said, his horse neighed softly as the snow was still falling heavily around them. Two things happened in this very moment, Jesse had in less than a second already made up his mind about hating this guy, he was so high up on that horse that he was worried the man would choke on the thin air, Jesse had always hated people who sat on pride like they were above such thing as respect. The second thing was a sense of relief when he realized he didn’t have to wait any longer in this damn cold weather. He couldn’t wait to get this over with and just reach a bar to get a few drinks. The thought alone of a warm beer and a piece of bread that isn’t hard as rock made his mouth water, but he had a job calling his name sadly before he had enough money to do so. The income of a wandering soldier isn’t exactly good…Jesse forced a smile on his face as he looked at the man in front of him, “pleasure to meet you, the journey should only take a few days if you aren’t too worn out after a few miles.” He said as he didn’t know exactly what to expect from this mystery of a man. There was a moment of silence and Jesse was honestly not sure what exactly to expect so he was about to open his mouth to speak once more.

“then less talking will be suiting and more riding. I don’t have time for meaningless chit chats” Hayato said as he gave a small command to the horse in a language that was foreigner to Jesse. It sounded nothing like the thing he had heard before, but the horse seemed to understand as it quickly began setting a quick pace. Jesse swallowed his pride as he thought of the gold he would get out of this job and ignored the obviously lack of respect this man had to him, Jesse fixed his feet in the stirrups to make sure he wasn’t going to be too sore after riding all day. He gave Vivien a gentle tug and she set into gallop. Guess this is the start of something…interesting, hell it was going to pay the meals so why not have something to good look at.

_The horse was he meant of course…it was the horse_.

* * *

Scion** x Mystery man (**wayyy** back in the day...like...Feb/**mar**)**

The bass was so loud it almost echoed in his ears, testing his eardrums to their limits. The high notes in the songs sending shivers down his spine as the burning taste of alcohol was drowning his brain and letting him look carelessly over the dancing crowd. The soft colour shifting light was blinking in sync with the music. Smoke covering the dance floor as Hanzo looked away bored out of his mind, he was only here because of it was his father’s wishes. The many bright lights were annoying as he sat in a little closed of area in the corner of the room. The black glittery stone floor sparkling under his feet as he let his black dressing shoes lightly tap along to the music, so he at least did something. He sat in a red leather covered chair as he felt the many hungry eyes on him, he knew they wanted him, but he wasn’t going to waste his time on their cheap tricks and meaningless words. He fixed the suit he was wearing, the white dress shirt that proudly had the Shimada clan symbol on the shoulder, the blue clothing with proud dragons embroidered in it hugging his skin so beautifully.

The jet-black silk like cloth to contrast the blue, showing off his broad shoulders. Hanzo knew he looked good as he fixed the blue tie, he knew he was someone to be desired. Genji on the other hand was never alone in this area, he was all ways accompanied by someone. Leaning in whispering dirty nothings into their ears making them giggle as Hanzo could do nothing but roll his eyes. Genji had always been a lively one and it was no secret that he wasn’t shy to use his charms and status to get on to people. Hanzo had standards unlike his brother, he knew that he couldn’t lay hands on anyone who was worthy of such things by a member of the Shimada clan. He looked back as he saw the horde of people dance, adventuress hands and brief touches. Hanzo raised his glass of sake to his lips once again as he let the strong liquor wash over his taste buds. He asked for the man to his left to fill his glass once again, he didn’t look twice as he heard the glass being filled up. He sighed as he looked over at the empty chair were Genji was supposed to sit, he was playing with fire and Hanzo was worried on how long he could continue that little game of his. Hanzo had scold him many times for it but Genji always smiled and said he worried too much. Hanzo felt awfully lonely sitting here away from everyone but he didn’t say anything, he wouldn’t show them any kind of weakness. He secretly envied Genji for his freedom since he wasn’t stuck under the constant pressure of their father like he was.

He was tempted to call it a night since he had been sitting here for two hours slowly drinking himself under the table and listening to loud music that was threatening to take his hearing. He pushed a black lock of hair away from his face as he stood up to leave, placing the little cup he had kept his sake in on the table. The guards moving away, to create a path for him so he could leave without having to ask them to move from the door.

With a few quick steps he moved over to a door a little to the side, the door was just a black metal one, nothing special really, he grabbed the handle before taking a last look at the crowd, he sighed and left quickly through the heavy metal door. It led straight to a small darkly lighted hallway that was the way for more important guests to leave or arrive into the club for safety reasons. Only the guests and their special staff members were allowed in here. The hallways were empty, and the walls were bare since no one really needed to see this, the sound of the party wasn’t as insulting since the metal door took most of the sound. The sound of his fine dressing shoes was much louder now as he walked down the hallway, the stone floor didn’t do much to help make his walking down it quiet. Hanzo felt the alcohol slowly take a hold of him as he walked, he wasn’t by any means a light drinker, no Hanzo was a man who knew how to handle his drink very fine, but he had been drinking quite much since he had been bored out of his mind. 

His balance was fine, and he could walk perfectly straight, but he didn’t notice the gentle sound of footsteps before they were very clear and loud. He had barely made it outside the building so it was impossible someone could have followed him from the room, Right? It was probably just a guard who had followed him to go off his shift but Hanzo knew better than to trust a random stranger behind him, he turned back to see someone who was wearing almost entirely black and was covering their face with a scarf and their hat pulled down to cover their face. Hanzo felt a little dizzy, but nothing too bad. He felt every inch of his body get ready to fight, the alcohol making his vision blurry, but he wasn’t going down without a fight. Just as the man got close enough instead of doing anything, he just walked past him, oh a guard, Hanzo must just be paranoid, the room was swimming in front of his eyes as he tried to understand what the hell was going on. Hanzo felt a weird sense of need once the man stopped op and looked at him “you seem lost, can I help you partner?” he asked Hanzo, the concern clear in his voice. Hanzo was lost for words for a moment, the man sounded foreigner to him. American, but he wasn’t sure. “no, I have no intentions of taking advice from the likes of you.” He said as he glared towards the man. The man stepped closer and grabbed his arm, Hanzo was first angry and was about to hit him when he realized that he was having a hard time standing straight. He supported himself on the arm as the man began speaking once again, “listen, I want to help you get home. Just give me your address and I can give you a lift. “ he said as he tried to help Hanzo stand up. How dare this man not know who he was and where his family came from. Hanzo shook his head, refusing to let a random man like this one finds out where he lived. “I can’t leave you out here to get mugged, either you tell me where you live, or I am taking you to the nearest motel so you can find a place to stay. “the man said firmly.

Hanzo in his drunk state of mind just tutted and keeping the man close to his side so he could keep his balance. “I am not going anywhere” he said firmly trying to push the man away to show he was capable of standing and walking on his own. He took one good step before his balanced failed him and he had to grab a hold of the man once again. The man sighed as he was clearly in the unknown of what to do. He was clearly not going to just leave Hanzo, much to his distaste. Couldn’t this man fuck off? The man sighed and began moving, Hanzo could feel his warm breath on his skin as he helped Hanzo slowly walk the last part of the hallway, the man mumbled a curse when he tried to open the door with one hand and was clearly struggling. Hanzo wasn’t sure what was going on anymore, this was most defiantly not just some alcohol he had been drinking, but he didn’t get to finish his thought when the man opened the door and helped him outside. The cold night wind hit his face as he inhaled the fresh air outside, it was rather dark but a light pole helped light up the ally way as the two men stood there, Hanzo had no idea what time it is but it seemed like the street itself under them was swimming under his very eyes. 

“so, tell me where can I drop you off, you look like you have been having a few too many drinks there. My car is just around the corner so let’s go there” The man commented in a joking manner but Hanzo glared at him, “fuck you, I think a bastard tried to drug me and succeeded, take me to the hospital. I don’t want to have this shit in my system and not know how bad it is for me.” Hanzo said but the man shacked his head, “trust me, not a drug.” He convinced the other one. He simply started walking when a sudden sound cut out the silence between them. It was a rather loud and sounded almost like radio static sound, The man cursed as he threw a little piece of metal on the ground and kept walking like it was nothing. Hanzo felt a weird sense of he needed to piece two and two together…”what’s your name” he sharply asked as he looked at the mystery man with a growing suspicion. He was wearing a small black mask and covered the rest of his face with a blue scarth or whatever the hell he was wearing. “Jesse, sir” he simply said as he kept walking. Hanzo tried to stop up but the man kept walking, dragging Hanzo with him. Why would a stranger first of all have followed him in the hallway and then be so demanding of following him home?

Oh, that fucker.

Hanzo finally connected the two pieces and tried to find the strength to force himself out of the grip the man had on him. Jesse pulled Hanzo closer to himself so he could whisper into his ear “listen sugar, I’d rather not draw my gun so please don’t act up now. “Hanzo bit down on his lip so hard he was scared for a minute he would bite off a piece. “you’re a sick bastard” he hissed back, as he kept walking with the man. The man shrugged “listen it’s nothing personal. The boss ordered and I am just doing my job. Don’t worry we won’t hurt you if you just tell us what we need to know” he said calmly as his eyes rested on the raven for a moment or two before looking towards the car once more. The car was a little black car, nothing fancy but the back-seat’s window was clearly covered with something Hanzo couldn’t see what it was. Jesse opened the door for him and Hanzo didn’t even spare him a glace as he sat down and waited for the cowboy to sit in the front.

It was hard to even think straight for the raven at this point, he felt like he was going to black out any moment… He took another deep breath as he looked at the cowboy start the car, he looked at him through the car mirror. “sit back and relax darling, don’t worry. What I gave you wasn’t dangerous, but it will leave with hell of a hangover so if I were you. I would try to get some sleep “he advised as the sound of the car engine starting filled the background sound. “maybe what you gave wasn’t dangerous, but you made a mistake thinking I am so easily defeated fool. “the archer said as he sat back against the black leather of the car seat. His eyes betraying him as they got too heavy for him to keep open.

_“_whatever_ you say Hanzo, now sleep tight”_

* * *

Genyatta** (pride **thing thing** but it's just Genyatta honestly) **

The weather wasn’t even that warm yet here he was sweating like he was sitting in a hot own. The small sweat drops running down his forehead in total fear as he wasn’t sure what to do or say. Listen, Genji wasn’t usually the guy who would be scared to talk his brother, but this was different. He moved his fingers over the white cotton sheets under him as he rolled over to the other side of his bed. He knew his brother loved him and always will but at the same time there was an ache in his heart when he thought of the disgusted face expression his brother could get and his brain forced him to see over and over. This wasn’t the same as when he had to admit to dating doctor Ziegler to him after he had walked in on them…kissing. This was something much different. He let his fingers run through his bright green hair, he hasn’t styled it so the whole thing was one big mess, but he couldn’t bother fixing it. Right now, that wasn’t what he was worried about. He had talked to Zenyatta the other night about it when he had been over. The thought of the young monk had always eased his mind, so he let his thoughts of the man surround him.

Perhaps a visit to him would ease his mind and let his soul rest. He with a heavy sigh on his lips rolled out of the bed. His feet finally hit the old wooden floor as he for the first time today got out of bed, he looked back at his bed that was a damn mess after he had been rolling around in anxious deep thoughts. He walked over to his closet and quickly got some formal clothing so he could get over to the temple where he knew he could find the monk. He pulled a white cotton dress shirt over his head and quickly jumped into a pair of skinny black pants, that hugged his skin which Hanzo had always gave him the “are you serious” eyes whenever he would wear them. He looked himself in the mirror where he tried to fix the mess of hair he had, he looked at his hair and concluded he needed to colour his hair soon since his roots were getting black in contrast to his green hair. He finally decided to say screw it and jumped through the window on his left side.

The clan members had forbidden him for doing it since it wasn’t “Shimada” like, but he had stopped caring about their stupid rules. He quickly jumped down from the roof to the ground beneath him and ran towards the giant old wooden doors that shielded the Shimada castle from the normal city. The smell of the cherry blossom was finally in the air as the pink flower petals fell down from the many trees, making it look like it was snowing. They covered the brick ground but Genji ran past them and quickly made his way to the big wooden doors which had been shut down. The dragons of the Shimada clan staring down at him as he stood there in front of them. He smiled as he with practiced hands quickly grabbed one of the dragons and began crawling over the door with ease. After many years he had learn how to get past it both fast and elegantly. He had always loved the city life and the events that was in the city that wasn’t always…”shimada” worthy. Once his feet hit the brick street of the Hanamura city he didn’t hesitate a moment to begin sprinting down the busy street towards the temple a little outside the city. He made his way past the arcade, which he had spent many hours in with all his friends. God that place has gotten him in so much trouble over the years, but right now he wasn’t look for another few hours to waste. Parts of the city was decorated in many bright colours but Genji barely saw it in the corner of his eyes as his brain too focused on remembering the correct way.

Zenyatta was waiting and his words always seemed to ease whatever would bind Genji with doubt and fear. His breathing was getting uneven as he kept sprinting through the city, like his lungs were on fire but he kept going, he kept pushing himself as he ran and ran. Finally he could see the old walls of the temple that the monks lived in so they could meditate and be in peace in….Genji had forgotten what exactly Zenyatta had said they prayed to but he had plenty of times to remind him. He ran up to the stairs which he took 2 steps at the time as he finally stopped outside the old stone doors. He took a few deep breathes as he tried to calm his pulse down and get control of his breathing. If only his lungs would stop goddamn burning it would be great. He brushed his hair away from his forehead as sweat was running down his face once again. He walked through the door, with quiet steps as there was almost always a few monks meditating, Genji let his eyes wander around the room hoping to see the little monk. “oh Shimada, anyone you are looking for? “a voice came from his left side and Genji quickly looked at the monk walking his way with a gentle smile.

Mondatta had always been a wise looking man, like his eyes just spoke stories and his words could build palaces out of paragraphs. “oh I was just wondering wher-“Genji started quietly not to disturb the monks but Mondatta interrupted him with a little hand gesture to silence him. “Zenyatta is in his room. He has been hoping to see you for a few days now. Don’t let him wait” the old monk said as he gave him a gentle clap on his shoulder and stepped out of the way so Genji. Genji thanked him and quickly made his way towards Zenyatta’s room. He has only been here a few times before, but this place always seemed to give him a sense of…peace? He wasn’t sure what it was just yet. He stopped a few steps in front of the paper-thin door between him and the man he had wished to see…once again the doubt filled him as he felt a sense of guilt of being here. His brother’s disgusted face impression and his voice just dripping with hate as he said something. “Genji, instead of standing out there perhaps you should come inside. I have made tea and it would be sad to let it get cold.” A familiar voice interrupted his thinking. Genji almost jumped as he hasn’t expected the sudden addressing of his name. He took a deep breath as he stepped inside.

Zenyatta sat near a small table with a cup of tea in his hands. His sun kissed skin standing so beautifully out to the orange monk rope he was wearing. His coal black eyes that was looking his way as he had a gentle smile on his face. He looked happy and so calm as he sat there in the sun smiling. “may I ask why I have the honor of seeing you here?” he asked as he moved so Genji could sit down next to him. The Japanese man sat down next to him as he sighed heavily, looking at the monk for an answer he didn’t even know the question for yet. The monk simply grabbed his hand gently and planted a little kiss on it as he whispered, “you’re thinking too much my pupil, lay down and let your mind rest.” He said as he guided Genji to lay down with his head in Zenyatta’s lap, Genji looked a little confused up on the monk from the spot he had been placed in, he hadn’t even tried to say anything against this as he felt it weirdly comforting

. He closed his eyes as he felt Zenyatta’s gentle fingers running through his hair. “your hair is growing out so fast, I like the colour of it” he said and Genji smirked “ see, someone finally liked the green” he said jokingly and he could hear a little chuckle from the other one as the monk kept letting his fingers run through the ninja’s hair like it was a log running through a sea of green. “you should try to grow it out as black once, I think it would suit you “ the monk commented as he leaned down and planted a blessing kiss on Genji’s forehead but before he could lean back once more, Genji wrapped his arms around his neck and guided their lips together. The monk twitched in shook for a moment but rather fast relaxed into it and enjoyed the moment. The doubt in his soul was like washed away and a sense of rest and peace filled him as he broke the kiss between them. There wasn’t even a doubt in his mind, no questions left or no need for an answer.

_Zenyatta was his answer now for those things that made him doubt._

* * *

Happy birthday and I love you <3, for the rest of y'all sorry for the messy chapter and I hope to create a longer chapter next time with one concept only XD please excuse this, thank y'all so much for reading. I will probably do the whole "medival/fallen kingdom au" later just better xd

-Jpeg


End file.
